User blog:Dargoo Faust/Halloween Special! Dusk till Dawn Survivors vs Strigoi
Halloween is approaching, folks, and you know what that means! 'Supermarkets have stocked up on cheap plastic decorations, Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Lattes are in season, and supermarkets are selling those little cookies in the shape of pumpkins. Vampires have always been a classic horror monster of All Hallow's Eve, and they have evolved greatly in media since the very first Nosferatu movie. With the release of ''The Strain comics and TV series by Guillermo Del Toro, they take a more scientific feel akin to modern interpretations of zombies. Can a classic band of vampire slayers from a bar in Mexico go toe-to-toe with monsters turned from magic to pathogen? Or will crosses, stakes, and the occasional crotch gun fail to hold up to a more realistic vampire? '''The Dusk till Dawn Survivors, a rag-tag group of criminals, priests, and weirdos bound together against a vampiric menace. VS. The Strigoi, the result of a parasitic strain of vampirism that alters the very nature of human biology. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! HALLOWEEN SPECIAL SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 From Dusk till Dawn Survivors The Dusk till Dawn Survivors are a group of vampire hunters forced together to fight for survival in a vampire-infested strip club in Mexico. Their story started with Seth and Richie Gecko, two runaway criminals with hostages told by a consultant to meet with them in an unremarkable bar across the Mexican border. However, as a fight breaks out in the bar, one of the patrons is injured, leaking a black viscous fluid. Unexpectedly, the strippers and bartenders emerge as ancient vampires who lure in unwary truckers and bikers, feeding on their blood in a massive frenzy. The few to survive the initial attack grouped together to fight off the vampire menace through exploiting weaknesses in the Vampire's nature, such as wooden stakes and crucifixes. After two bloody firefights with the Vampires, only Seth and Kate survive the night, with the rest of the survivors succumbing to the vampire's bite. The survivors will win this battle if either condition is met: * They survive from Dusk till Dawn™ and escape the strip club. * They kill every Vampire infesting the club. Only one of the survivors needs to make it out of the club alive for the group to win, but either condition is mandatory. You can vote for each member in their likelyhood of surviving the night. Meet the Crew |-| The Leader= Seth Gecko Not much is known about Seth's history other than he has an extensive criminal history. He and his brother, Richie, set the plot of the film into motion by taking two hostages across the border to a bar/strip club in Mexico that unexpectedly was infested by a host of ancient vampires. Seth has a pragmatic attitude and speaks his mind frequently. He isn't entirely heartless as a criminal, however he puts himself and his needs over that of the group on many occasions. Seth's also one tough mofo; he tanked a hit that sent him flying several feet into the air, and managed to decapitate a vampire by only using Sex Machine's whip. Main Weapon - Astra Terminator Seth is a crack-shot with his .44 Terminator, and used it to head shot a vampire running towards him and used it to shoot down a chandelier nearly a dozen meters above him. The Terminator is a double-action revolver with a six bullet cylinder, using .44 Magnum shots. Seth will have six bullets loaded into his gun as well as a spare set of 12 bullets to reload from. Secondary - Jackhammer Stake While building improvised weapons to take down the Vampires, seth attacked a wooden stake to the end of a jackhammer, and despite the logical problems in a using a jackhammer as a melee weapon, he was able to tear apart many of the stripper/vampires wielding it. |-| The Wing Man= Richie Gecko Richard is the brother of Seth and partner in crime, who was one of the first members of the group to kick the bucket after getting bitten from behind. He has a submissive attitude towards his brother, however he has a major problem with paranoia, possibly so much so that it could be called schizophrenia. He has little care for any other group members other than Seth, and could easily be described as a psychopath. Main Weapon - Norinco M1911A1 Richie uses his signature Norinco with a nickle finish to attempt to shoot down some vampires as well as threaten shop owners and barkeepers. While not as impressive as his brother with his weapon, he is capable of using it effectively. The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that uses .45 ACP ammunition, with a 7-round box-detachable magazine. Richie will have two spare magazines he can reload into. Secondary - Improvised Weapons Richie dies too early to really get integrated with the rest of the group, however just like every other member he will have access to any improvised weapons he can find around the strip club, such as broken bottles, fire axes, and wooden planks. |-| The Veteran= Frost Frost is a mysterious Vietnam War veteran that joins the survivors for the first half of the film. Unlike Seth, Frost cares more for the lives of others, and attempted to save innocents from the initial surprise attack of the vampires. He has a gruff, bad-ass personality, and had no issues diving head-first into combat with the blood suckers. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Surprisingly, Frost never used any weapons in the movie, perhaps due to his PTSD from the 'Nam War. However, he is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and was able to keep up with the superhuman vampires of the strip club with little difficulty. Inhuman Strength More comparable to the vampires of From Dusk till Dawn, Frost's strength can't really be described as anything other than superhuman. He was able to casually rip out of heart of a charging vampire and threw a turned Sex Machine flying a number of meters in the air and through a wall. |-| The Priest= Jacob Fuller Jacob is a priest that was taken hostage by the Gecko brothers, who eventually assists his own kidnappers when the vampire menace becomes apparent. It's unknown if he has any form of formal combat experience, however he was able to handle his Model 1912 fairly well (he was even able to use it one-handed) against the final horde of vampires, forming a crucifix with his baseball bat while using it. Main Weapon - Winchester Model 1912 Jacob uses a Winchester 1912 he scavenged from the trove of biker gang loot that the vampires had collected over the year. It is a pump-action shotgun with a 6-round tubular magazine, and uses 12-Gauge shells. Jacob will have 12 spare rounds to reload into. He's a pretty good shot with the it, landing multiple headshots and even one-handing the weapon several times. Secondary - Baseball Bat and Improvised Weapons Jacob has a baseball bat that he uses to form a crucifix with his shotgun at a long distance, that he can pull out as a melee weapon for short distance combat. He also has access to any improvised weapons he can find around the strip club, such as broken bottles, fire axes, and wooden planks. |-| The Wacko= Sex Machine Sex Machine, as he calls himself, is one of the oddballs at the bar that ends up joining the survivors to fight off the vampire menace. Not much is known about him, however he has an impressive skill in hand-to-hand combat, and survived the initial encounter with the bloodsuckers. He's also pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and grappled with vampires without much difficulty in the beginning of the fight, jumping around tables and impaling vampires with a pool stick. Main Weapon - Barbed Whip Sex Machine is pretty good with a whip as a weapon, using it to snatch beers from across the table as well as grapple with Vampires. Sadly, the revolver on his crotch is purely decor, so we're not going to see someone thrusting bullets at vampires today. Secondary - Improvised Weapons Sex Machine will have access to any improvised weapons he can find around the strip club, such as broken bottles, fire axes, and wooden planks. |-| The Chick= Kate Fuller Kate is the second hostage taken by the Gecko brothers who also joins the fight against the vampires as the movie progresses. Despite her lack of combat experience and inferior weapons and skills than the rest of the crew, she was one of the only two surviving members at the end of the movie, the other being Seth. Main Weapon - Two-Bolt Crossbow Kate utilities a modern hunting crossbow modified to shoot two bolts at once. While lacking any form of formal combat experiance before the events of the movie, she was able to use the weapon with reasonable success, even head shorting one vampire. Kate will have four other crossbow bolts attached to her weapon to reload her weapon, as well as two spares. Secondary - Improvised Weapons and Silver Crucifix. Kate never really used that many other weapons in the film other than her silver crucifix, which while effective against the Strain Vampires due to their weaknesses is impracticable as a weapon. However, she will have access to any improvised weapons she can find around the strip club, such as broken bottles, fire axes, and wooden planks. I usually provide a video at this point, however DtD is very over-the-top in terms of nudity, violence, and gore, and I don't really feel comfortable uploading anything here. So I urge voters to either look up fights on YouTube or otherwise, just realize it's some pretty messed up stuff mixed in with cheesy practical gore. 'Strigoi (The Strain) ' The Strigoi are a modern interpretation of the vampire as a pathogen/parasite that alters human biology, seen in Guillermo del Toro's The Strain. Initially started by a creed of thousand-year old vampires, the Strigoi are the result of massive genetic reconstruction of the human body after infection from an equally pathogenic and parasitic affliction, caused by a capillary worm. There will be a total of six vampires infesting the building the survivors are in. For clarification, these are the vampires from the TV show, not the comic books. |-| Vectors of Infection= The Stinger The Strigoi's primary form of attack and vector for infection is an adapted stinger that latches around the neck or limbs of a target, ejaculated through the throat and mouth. While attached, the stinger will rapidly drain blood from the victim while also inserting parasitic worms that propagate the affliction to the poor sap on the receiving end. This extendable 'tongue' has a range of around six feet, and can be deployed to full length in nearly half a second. The stinger is also extremely muscular, and can hold grown men in the air while feeding. Capillary Worms Transmitted through its blood and the stinger, the capillary worms that propagate the vampire pathogen rapidly dig into the flesh of any nearby humans and begin to feed on blood. Once a worm has fully made its home inside a host (a process that can take anywhere between days and weeks, depending on the number of parasites), the human's physiology is drastically altered into that of a Strigoi. |-| Vampire Physiology= Talons As a vampire ages, the only noticeable change they go through is the elongation of the middle digits as sharp talons emerge from former fingertips. The strigoi here will have talons of a moderate length, and will be able to use them as an alternative melee weapon. Enhanced Speed and Strength Strigoi are stronger and faster than humans, although feral members of the species aren't nearly as strong as the ancients. They are capable of casually outrunning humans and are strong enough to incapacitate even trained athletes and bash in human skulls. Altered Senses Strigoi are nearly blind, however they make up this loss in vision by having an enhanced auditory and olfactory system. All of this put together forms a sort of 'thermal vision', where the Vampire can locate humans based on the beat of a heart, and sense the carbon dioxide emissions from human breath. Granted, Strigoi aren't usually smart enough to employ stealth and surprise attack tactics. Fused Organ Systems Strigoi aren't particularly durable, however their altered biology makes killing them through conventional firearms extremely difficult. Nearly all of the essential organs of the abdominal and thoracic cavities (digestive and respiratory systems) are fused to form the processes that deploy the stinger, as the Strigoi only need to feed on human blood to survive. This means they can't really die from bleeding out or internal damage to the limbs or trunk, and are only temporarily incapacitated by bullet fire to that area. |-| Weaknesses= Spinal and Cranial Injury The most effective way to kill a Strigoi is through fatal trauma to the head or spine, either through a headshot in gunfire, or through enough bludgeoning force to break the neck or spinal chord. This is due to their altered circulatory system that makes bleeding out a non-problem for vampires (their blood is thick and has higher regenerative properties than human blood), however their nervous system is still particularly vunerable to damage. Sunlight/UV Radiation Sunlight is extremely lethal to Strigoi, and intense UV rays can cause death within seconds to feral members of the species. Due to this, if the Dusk till Dawn survivors manage to stay alive until sunrise and at least one member leaves without being infected, the Strigoi will have no way to pursue them, or will just die on the spot from light flooding through the windows. Silver The antibiotic properties of silver makes it remarkably effective at killing Strigoi. While conventional bullets that miss the head or spine mean very little in harming one, silver bullets and even small pieces of silver cause them immense pain, leaving them vulnerable and recoiling on the ground in a fetal position. Feralism When not directed by a Master Vampire, typical Strigoi members are feral, and only operate on instinct and bloodlust. This means that they can be easily tricked and put into disadvantageous positions, nor do they make any effort to avoid gunfire. Like with DtD, the strain is also a very mature show in terms of gore, and a lot of the scenes with the vamps aren't things I'd want to casually upload here. I once again urge you to either watch some episodes of the show or look up some fights online. 'X-Factors' I'm not really doing conventional X-Factors this time around due to some ridiculous gaps in terms of tactics, physicality, and experience/training, which would just be restating facts that are already obvious. I will, however, analyse the survivors '''as a team. '''Teamwork - Moderate While Seth and the Fullers worked very well with each other in the final battle, and there was good coordination between Sex Machine and Seth during a skirmish with a vampire after the initial fight, the group doesn't really coordinate itself as a whole that much. Wildcards like Frost and Richie might not listen to the rest of the group reliably and try and do things their own way, and Richie's paranoia and psychological issues might cause tension in the team later in the night. Leadership - Poor Seth is the defacto leader of the team, however his pragmatic attitude, independent nature, and distrustfulness makes him a bad candidate to lead the survivors. While he is a good tactician and led himself and the Fullers to victory against the final wave of vamps, Seth has rarely deviated from his selfish attitude, and will most likely look out for himself and his brother above the rest. Physicality - Good Frost, Seth, and Sex Machine are bordering superhuman in terms of capabilities, however the over-the-top nature of the film makes this hard to discern. All three of them grapple with vampires that could casually break necks, with Frost having the most potent physical feats. Richie, Kate, and Jacob are generally less physically fit than the rest of the group, but not so much so that they hamper the overall rating here. Experience and Accuracy - Great Surprisingly, for a group of people with unknown backgrounds, everyone but Richie displayed skills with their respective weapons that looked great. Kate, Seth, and Jacob consistently land headshots with their weapons, and Frost plus Sex Machine both excel greatly in hand to hand combat, making up for an otherwise unconventional arsenal they carry. 'Setting' The Strip Club The survivors will be fighting in the same topless strip club they fought in the first movie, however the building is eerily abandoned with the lights on. The battle will take place at the beginning of night, as the survivors take shelter from a small group of attacking Strigoi that eventually break into the building. They have enough time to organize themselves and acquire their weapons, have rooms they can lock themselves in temporarily, and have a number of melee weapons such as pool poles and fire axes that can be found around the area. Can the survivors get through the night and live to tell the tale, or will they join the ranks of the Strigoi and help spread their infection across Central America? 'Voting' SURVIVORS WIN 3-0! 'The Battle' "For the love of God, please shut the fuck up." The car sped through the desert road, which had seen better days. Seth could have sworn that cheap plastic excuse for a seat he was sitting in would dig into his crotch ever time they hit a bump, and since the road they were traveling on might as well have been a Japanese garden minus the plants, that was pretty often. "You have no right to do this to us! Who the hell do you think you are?" "Sweetie, I think me and my partner here are two men with loaded guns, one of which is pretty pissed off right now. Last time I checked, your pal over there doesn't have a pistol up his beard, so I'm pretty confident who the hell I am." Seth's brother chimed in from across the seat, sipping from a can of bear while not so conspicuously looking straight into the rear-view mirror with the fact that he was turned on being even less conspicuous. "Told you, Seth, should have got the handkerchiefs." "Yeah, next time we do an armed robbery I'll buy you a chocolate bar too, while I'm at it. Oh, maybe a slurpey with a side of fries. Richie, I'm not a fucking bus boy." "Whatever you say." Unsurprisingly, crossing the border into Mexico wasn't exactly a complicated arrangement. The group didn't even notice that they crossed the imaginary line, since the road ran through the literal middle of nowhere. Dusk began to take over the sky, taking an orange tint, and Richie began to snore in the passenger seat. Surprisingly, both hostages seemed to have calmed down, although Seth kept his other hand remarkably close to his pistol. The car approached a large strip bar, gleaming with neon lights that were visible from miles away, especially more vivsible since it was probably the only stop within a hundred miles of the place. Seth pulled up the car with the music from inside the building still loud enough to produce small earthquaks, and turned towards the hostages, Kate and Jacob Fuller. "Here's the deal. We have a freind of ours to meet up in this joint at dusk, and since we're out of the country, you two can take a whack at fooling boarder control when we're done talking. Got it?" Jacob slowly nodded in responce, but Kate was sitting down, head in arms. "Richie, take the two inside. I'll talk to the owner." "Yeah, I'll do that," Richard said impassively, staring at Kate. Taking the two inside gripping his Norinco, Richie pulled Kate and Jacob in while Seth watched the perimiter. Waiting outside, he gave it about 2 minutes before he thought he'd have to pull out his gun, but that time came remarkably faster. "JESUS CHRIST!" Richie came barraling out of the building, before doubling over and vomitting on the dirt. Kate and Jacob followed quickly, running past the two, before Seth pulling out his Terminator and unloading a round with a loud BANG. Everyone froze up except Seth's brother, who was still wiping his lunch off of his face. "Don't get any funny ideas, you two. Rich, once your'e finished unloading on the dirt over there, tell me what the hell is going on." "...dead...inside...worms everywhere..." Seth's eyes narrowed, before he gave a long glare to his two captives and calmly walked into the building. The inside of the strip club looked like Monster Mash met the Texas Chainsaw Masssacre. There were bikers ripped open across tables like bloody pinatas, and strippers that seemed to be in halloween vampire costumes spreadeagle on the floor, and tiny white worms that were surrounded each and every dead body. While Seth didn't visibly react at first, he walked out to check if his brother kept an eye on the hostages, and adressed the group. "Okay, new plan. We're leaving." The bearded captive, who looked like the fathter of Kate, stepped forward and looked Seth in the eye. "I'm a man of faith. We're not moving unless you tell me what happened in there, and if anyone needs help." "Jacob, that was your name, right? Look, you can stay here as long as you want, but I'm not getting involved in that shit. Rich, we're going. Start up the car." "Y-yeah." Kate looked up, then gave a furious look at her father and grabbed Seth by the sleeve. "You're not going to leave us here, right? Please, just take us back! We won't say anything!" Before Seth could brush her off, Richie ran back into the building, yelling incoherently, and the three heard a gurgled, choaking screech drown out the conversation. As if by instinct, Seth grabbed the two and followed his brother inside, hearing something jump onto his car, shattering its glass. Closing the doors to the building behind them, Seth quickly looked around them and pulled over some chairs to prop up against the handle. Before the group could collect themselves, a wet thump hit the door, followed by a loud, sloshing bang. Underneath the door, several white worms crawled around Jacob's shoes. DtD Survivors: Vampires: Rich, who looked like he had just wet his pants, turned towards Seth. His brother gave him a look that surmounted to "Please don't puke." The preist looked back and forth between Seth and Richie. "What are you two doing? For all we know, that's a survivor of this mess." Seth turned towards him. "Wanna open the door? Be my guest." He threw his hands into the air, loaded his gun, and pointed it towards the door. "Right... okay." Jacob couldn't help but to feel his hands shake a bit, then he slowly moves the chair and ran to cover. Behind the door, a pale, lanky monster in the shape of a man burst through the lock with wood chips flying into the air. It screetched, before moving its head back into an impossible angle, preparing to thrust out somthing, before - BANG! Seth fired his Terminator for the second time that night, without a warning shot. Viscera and blood coated the door, interlaced with the same white worms. "...christ." muttered Jacob under his breath. "Close what's left of the doors. I'm not babysitting your ass next time." Seth looked around, the gruesome scene of the strip bar hadn't changed at all. "I don't know what the hell that was, but it wasn't friendly, and it looks an awful lot like what's left of these poor saps." Richie looked pale, about to panic. He looked hungrily at Kate, pleadingly at Seth, and overall was pretty pathetic, despite being the only other armed person there. Kate appeared to be in shock, clutching the silver crucifix hanging from her neck. Jacob wasn't worse for wear, but he looked disheveled. Seth tried to look like he didn't give a rip, but he still couldn't hide the fact that he was utterly floored at what happened. Seth noticed that one of the worms was trying to climb up his shoe before he kicked it off and stepped on it with a wet pop. "Let's go look in the back. I'm not letting myself be the only person with a gun here who hasn't pissed his pants already." The group got up, kicked off more worms, and walked over to the counter, where another stripper in a vampire costume was handing off the table. Seth briefly wondered about how realistic the makeup was, before focusing back on getting the keys to the back room. Carefully avoiding touching the worms, he reached behind the counter and pulled out some keys. Seth went to the storage room door, unlocked it, but it wouldn't budge. Slowly realizing that the door could only open from the outside, he tried to knock on it politely. There was a bunch of rapid, frenzied shuffling, before footsteps approached the door. "Anyone out there? Can you hear me?" "Yeah, four of us. You and your pals survived this mess?" "Pal. ''No one else got out alive. Here, come on in." Some creaking, and the sound of wood clattering on the floor, and the door was unblocked and opened. Inside, there appeared to be a collector's paradise of biker goods with what looked like a male stripper and two bodybuilders forced into one body waiting near the door, fists ready. "Name's Frost. Survived the 'Nam War, so I was lucky enough to get out of this mess. My friend here's- well, I'll let him introduce himself." The man laden in spandex with an unusually bulging crotch chimed in. "Sex Machine. Pleased to meet you." Seth looked at him funny for a second, shook his head, then focused back on the issue at hand. "Right. Our ride's totaled, and I think more of whatever killed all the people in here are outside. Found any weapons in there?" "There's ''more of them outside? Sex Machine, get your whip, and get some of these folks something to keep 'em alive." The man pulled out a crossbow, some rusted shotgun, and a jackhammer, then passed them out among the group. However, before the crew could head out and try to organize themselves, Richie collapsed on the floor. "The hell? Rich? Rich!" Seth rushed over to his brother, dropped his gun, and lifted his brother's head, who was hyperventilating. Before he could process what was happening, Seth's hand recoiled in pain, and he noticed one of the worms was trying to burrow its way into his hand. He pulled it out, tearing up the flesh on his finger. Kate gasped. More worms were crawling out from under his neck, and a small puddle of thick blood was forming under a wound from the back. Seth, getting a grip on himself, checked for a pulse, before noticing it was stone cold, with something slithering underneath. Jacob looked down, gestured a crusefix with his hands, and closed Rich's eyes. "I'm, um, sorry for your loss." "Yeah, right. Just take a weapon and get ready to kill as many of those bastards outside as you can." Seth grabbed a gun, pointed it at his brother's head, and fired. While the majority of the group was stunned at Seth's lack of emotion, Seth himself had always prepared for his brother to get shot down by some agent or get crushed in a car accident. That said, he wasn't very prepared for him to die from whatever was hunting the group from outside at the moment. The group got themselves armed, with Jacob taking a WInchester and a bat and tieing them into a makeshift cross. Seth gave Jacob a funny look. "Any particular reason why you're tying a perfectly fine baseball bat underneath your shotgun?" "Well, we're fighting vampires, right?" Seth rubbed his forehead. "I don't believe in vampires, and if I needed a stake and silver bullet to kill them, I'm pretty sure the one who's brain is on the wall over there would have something to say about it." Seth untied the bat, and gave it to Kate. "The least I can do is make sure I don't have dumbasses backing me up." As if on cue, a number of thuds from above caught everyone's attention. Catching a worm midair, Frost looked up, and noticed he was underneath an air vent. Before he could process exactly what was about to happen, two of the monsters broke through the vent, pinning him down. Seth and Kate looked for an opening to shoot, while Jacob and Sex Machine occupied themselves with distracting the second monster. Frost's experience in CQC made wrangling with the vampires a breeze, although the talons of the monsters would catch in the occasional scratch. Pushing off one of them, Frost punched straight into its chest, pulling out a still beating heart. The monster went stiff, and fell to the floor for a second. Frost, still clutching the discolored organ, noticed a swarm of worms emerging from it and digging into his arm, already having breached his flesh. Dropping it, and trying to pull out the parasites, the Strigoi on the floor, still alive, took advantage of the opening to eject its stinger. The monster threw out most of its respiratory system, which clutched tightly around Frost's neck. It began to suck him dry, with each contraction taking in liters of blood. Frost dropped to the floor, stone dead. Now that the two fighters had separated, Kate took the first shot at the monster's head, the arrow going straight through the brain, splattering blood against the wall behind it. It fell on top of Frost's corpse, leaking worms all over the floor. The second monster, struggling against Sex Machine's whip, already had a number of shotgun rounds punched through its chest, although it wasn't deterred. While its neck was being torn by the barbed leather of the whip, it helplessly attempted to deploy its stinger, yet the clutch of the whip was too tight to allow the space. Seth calmly walked up to the monster, cocked his Terminator, and fired it, scattering more blood across the room. "That was for Richie." Everyone went silent, catching their breath after it had all cleared up. The night was halfway through, and Seth knew that his acquaintance would still be there in the morning. Sex Machine spoke up once everyone had settled down. "I know you all need some rest, but let's take a breather outside ''the room full of killer worms." "Good idea." Seth replied emontionlessly. Kate seemed the least disheveled, surprisingly, still under the influence of the adrenaline rush the combat gave her. She reloaded her crossbow outside of the room, while Seth and Jacob looked for another area to take cover in. Sex Machine pulled on a pair of matching leather gloves, and decided to pile together some of the bodies away from the entrance. "We're looking at three more of those bastards left in this place, if what I remember what I saw outside was right, and the man in spandex is telling the truth." Sex Machine was chugging a cold one, in which he stopped for a second. "Leather." He proceeded to drink the rest of it. "And, we've got four of our own. Running out of here is going to do bullshit, since the car is dead, so we need to stick it until the morning, or kill what's left of the bastards." The man in 'leather' stood up, looked at Seth, and chuckled a bit. "Standing here and talking ain't gonna solve anything." "What do you mean?" "The monsters got us through the vents, right?" He gestured towards the open vent with worms falling out of it, and turned towards Seth with a grimace. "They sniffed us out, like dogs. We didn't make a large enough fuss for anything ''human to pick us out from there." Kate looked nervous, still loading the second bolt onto her crossbow. The thought of abandoning the group and making a run for it himself wasn't looking like such a bad idea until the man with a stripper's nickname gave him a hell of a reason to rely on his own captives for help, which was a new one for him despite dozens of operations in the past just like this. Minus the bloodsucking monsters, Seth thought. Seth decided to speak up. "So, our best chances are to draw the rest of them in, and kill them before they can surprise us." He thought for a second, then looked at the pool of pale, worm-filled blood surrounded his brother's head. "Let's give them hell." Out in the center of the building, the rest of Seth's group formed a circle, each of the members getting their weapons ready, and each of them ready to enter the adrenaline rush of combat. "You there, priest." "Yeah?" "I can't have you running out, pissing your pants on me. I need your word under whatever bearded man in the sky you believe in that you'll be a mean servant of God and exorcise these freaks." "I -" "Tell me, what are you?" "Well-" "What are you?!" "I'm - I'm a mean servant of God." Jacob had a determined look on his face, cocking his shotgun, before firing it above him with a splinteringly loud BANG. There were signs of shuffled movement, and quick footsteps. "Get ready..." Seth tried to calm the rest of his team. On cue, three of the monsters ran out from rooms outside of them, one of them with its stinger already dragging against the floor, dragging the putrid smell of saliva and blood as it ran. Jacob fired his shotgun again, punching a clear hole in one of the monsters, staggering it. The other two continued their advance, going straight for Seth. Seth fired his pistol, yet the monster sidestepped the bullet, something he had hardly expected of the monsters. As it approached him, he heard a voice behind him, whispering "Duck". Seth went to the floor, and the whiz of two crossbow bolts flew over him, barely hitting his hair. The monster tried to dodge one of them, yet the other bolt lodged itself into its head as a result. It flew backwards, hitting the ground with a wet thump, its partner barely even registering the death of it. Sex Machine stepped forward to grapple with it, expecting it to shoot out the stinger out of its mouth the moment he got close. As the tongue shot out, he cracked his whip, wrapping it around the tongue, before pulling fast enough to rip it straight out of the monster's face. He smile, watching the vampire wretch as most of its former internal organs were now external ''organs. "Heh." However, before he could react, it bolted forward, slashing at him with its claws. He barely registered the attack, and Seth heard a wet tearing as his throat was cut open. He fell onto the floor, choking as his lungs filled with blood. The monster above him seemed to be attempting to shoot out its nonexistent stinger and feed on him, which gave Seth the perfect opportunity to blast it straight through the head. "Damn it." Seth muttered. However, all went still. It seemed like all of the vampries were dealt with, leaving himself and his two hostages alive by some amazing chance. He sighed a breath of relieve, before stepping on another worm that was trying to crawl it's way up his boot. Jacob turned towards him, looking even more exhausted. "I - I think it's over." "Yeah." Jacob gave an out of character chuckle, likely to releive the stress he had just experianced. "Think I was a mean servant of God there?" Seth smiled back. "Can't say you weren't a certified badass out there, priest. I think my friend that'll show up come Dawn'll have enough space for two, y'know." Jacob approached him, still apprehensive of his captor, and patted Seth's back. "Well, the first step to absolving your sins is confession, son." Before Seth could give a witty retort back, he heard movement. "Kate, you -" It was too fast. Jacob had a stinger protruding from his neck, his veins popping out of his body as all the blood in them suddenly went in the wrong direction. He was convulsing, but still conscious. Kate gasped, and Seth froze, as Jacob himself lost nearly all the color in his body. Somehow, the priest opened his mouth and spoke. "The pain... just.... shoot..." Seth understood before he could finish it, but his gun had run out of ammunition. He knew he had barely enough time to kill the two before it finished him off, but - Two arrows plowed through both Jacob's head and the vampires, killing them both, with Seth narrowly avoiding the bloodspray. Kate look at Seth with a cold stare, before speaking up. "Now it's over." The sun twinkled through the windows. It was Dawn. '''WINNER - DUSK TILL DAWN SURVIVORS' Expert's Opinion While the Strigoi would eventually infect or murder many of the close ranged fighters of the Survivors, as well as take out vulnerable targets such as Richie, the marksmanship of the remaining group members and Seth's own ability to keep himself from playing hero would both allow them to overcome the physically superior Strigoi. Both Seth and Kate consistantly landed headshots with their weapons, which would kill Strigoi, making them the two most likely survivors of this encounter. However, for the majority of the Survivors group, they either relied too much on close combat, or couldn't deal with the physical abilities of the Strigoi. Category:Blog posts